


A Special Touch

by BlueNanners



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNanners/pseuds/BlueNanners
Summary: Murdy has a particularly rough session with his Dominatrix, Madame Flesch.
Relationships: Madame Flesch/Murdoc Niccals, Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Special Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the groupchat on tumblr. hope y'all like it you dirty fucks

“P-Please? Please let me-“ 

“Let you what, Murdy? You need to use your words, hon. Be specific,” 

“Ghh, _come!_ Fucking _come on_ already-“ 

Murdoc heard the distinct whiff of something thin slicing through the air above his chest, and that was all the warning he got before the sharp _smack_ of that crop driving into his stomach rang out, and a delicious pain burst across his skin where that leather had branded his green hue rosy pink. A curse jumped up in Murdoc's throat but he swallowed it back, he knew better than to curse a _second_ time, lest he incur Madame's wrath once again, and she certainly wouldn't be so lax with that crop if Murdoc pushed his luck. Instead only a muffled cry sounded out, his lips pulled tightly together in a poor attempt at silencing the high pitched sound.

"Language," Her voice rang out, cool and collected as ever. Her soft palm had ceased its diligent work on his shaft in favor of the punishment, shifting instead to grip at the Satanist's base, halting any orgasm firmly in its tracks, not that Murdoc could see it. He'd been blind folded for the majority of this session, he often was, it was part of their arrangement. Murdoc could indulge himself his sick kicks and depraved fantasies, but only so long as he didn't have to look at himself. There was something very secure about hiding in the darkness of his mind. Not only did his nerves light up like live wires when he couldn't possibly anticipate where Madame's next touch would land, but he didn't have to acknowledge just how pathetic he looked. He could remain willfully ignorant to the perverse image of his current situation. 

And oh, how perverse it was. It was always like this- well, not in the beginning. When he'd first employed Madame Flesch (Fran, as he called her in passing and out of scene) things had been relatively tame, or at least as tame as one could be when fooling around with a trained dominatrix. He'd dabbled in some bondage and of course had the distinct honor of being referred to as _pathetic,_ among others, but from there things had only gotten worse, or better, really, and Fran had slowly introduced the Satanist to things he'd never dreamed of being into, and despite how ridiculous and perverted they all sounded on paper, he'd loved every single session. This is why he kept coming back, and Fran only kept corrupting his preferences further, to the point where it was nearly impossible for Murdoc to get off like he used to. If he didn't have that beautiful spike of pain to compliment his pleasure, there was no use even _trying_ to get off. 

"Would you like to try again?" Murdoc grimaced. Oh, he could just hear her condescending grin, see in his mind's eyes how her black lips stretched so wide across her straight white teeth. Apparently he took too long to reply, because two slim fingers were pinching too-tight around one of his stiff nipples, making his back arch of of the table he was strapped against and a strangled gasp to tear past his throat. 

"Murdoc," He grit his teeth and _whimpered_ nodding his head up and down to firmly communicate his answer. 

"Puh-.. Please let me come, Mistress," 

There's a long beat. Her fingers pulled back from that sensitive little bud and once again Murdoc was lost in the black void of his mind with only the palm gripped so tightly around his cock to ground him. His prick throbbed desperately in her grip, but Madame didn't let up for a moment. 

There's a long note that hung in the air, a thoughtful little hum as Fran feigned her consideration of Murdoc's politely phrased plea. 

Then all at once, her palm ripped away, leaving his raging erection to flop up against his stomach with a brief wet sound, paired with Murdoc's sad little cry of despair. 

"No, not yet," 

There was no punishment this time, even though Murdoc's abs were tightening up in preparation for one, his pointed ears raised up to hear that distinct whip of the crop coming down on his chest, but nothing came. Instead, he heard her tall heels clicking against the smooth concrete floor, growing slightly more quiet as she walked-... _away from him?_

Now that had fear spiking in Murdoc's chest immediately. He tried to sit up, but with his arms tied together above his head and tethered to one of the legs of the table he was sprawled against, he was quickly yanked back down into place, his back plopping against the leather beneath him with a wet sound. Ugh, Satan, he was really sweating up a storm right now. Despite the little fumble, that didn't stop him from calling out. How _dare_ she walk away from him? What was he _paying_ her for? 

"Where are you going?!" He demanded with a bark, but Fran only hummed an insultingly jaunty little tune, walking to some unknown corner of the room before stopping. There was a long stretch of silence, and then the sound of wheels, of all things, squeaking noisily as something presumably heavy was dragged across the room to where Murdoc was sprawled. That didn't bode well at all. Despite the uncertainty, the anticipation of what was to come coupled with the relief that she _wasn't_ leaving him stranded and vulnerable sent a hot jolt through his frame. He could feel his cock pulse against his tummy, a dribble of precum leaking out against his treasure trail. 

He heard her heels' clicking coupled with whatever horrid contraption she was wheeling over to him, and he found himself squirming in his bonds, tugging uselessly against the coils holding his arms in place and the cuffs cinched around his ankles, keeping his legs spread. The sounds ceased, and Murdoc held his breath. He opened his mouth to question what was going on, even though he knew better than to think she would dignify him with a response. 

The table holding him upright lurched suddenly, sharp _screech_ of metal on metal sounding out as Madame tilted it up. Instead of lying flat, Murdoc was held up at an angle, putting a bit of strain on the ropes keeping his arms in place, but he trusted Fran's knots more than anything. There was no risk of anything more than a mild tingle in his limbs, she knew her ropes well. Still, he felt her fingers dip beneath her knot work, a standard little check to ensure nothing was digging in too harshly. 

"Color?" 

"Hmph. Green," 

"Good," Her lips pecked against his cheek, and the brief affection made Murdoc's pulse briefly spike. 

The question of what the hell she'd just pulled up to his now tilted table remained at the forefront of his mind when her lips pulled away from his cheek, her lipstick undoubtedly leaving a big black mark in its wake, but he didn't have to wait very long for an answer. 

Fran's fingers tucked behind Murdoc's skull, beneath the little elastic band of the blindfold, and with a flick of her wrist it was tugged up and off, leaving the green man temporarily blinded by the suddenly bright lights of Fran's little dungeon. " _Shit_ , What'd you do that f-" His words caught in his throat when his eyes adjusted. It wasn't some crazy contraption Fran had dragged over to him, it was a full-length _mirror_ , facing right towards him, and Murdoc was now suddenly and viciously aware of just how pathetic he looked. 

His skin was a patchwork mess of splotchy pinks and reds from where Madame Flesch had stained his skin with firm little swats from her crop. Black lipstick smeared across his skin in various places, a visual map of everywhere Fran's lips had brushed, around one stiffened nipple, his shoulders, his collarbones, his thighs, the base of his cock- _Satan_ , he'd never seen his own length so stiff, flushed hot red and straining from numerous brushes with the possibility of orgasm, though always expertly toed back from the edge. Most humiliating at all wasn't his spread legs or the way his cock ached at the sight of himself, but was the embarrassingly saturated hue of his cheeks. As if he was a damned schoolgirl. 

He turned his head with a whine, averting his gaze and pinching his eyes shut, but the woman standing at his side caught his jaw in a firm grip, slick black nails digging into the jut of bone painfully and jerking his head to face forwards, forcing him to turn towards the shameful image of himself. Murdoc just pinched his eyes shut, despite the painful prick of those nails, but Fran had other plans. She leaned up, her perfect white teeth nipping at the flushed point of one of his ears before she hissed against it. 

"Open your eyes, baby. I want you to get a good look at yourself. Now," The Satanist hesitated. He pushed his lips together in a thin, mortified little line and grunted, exhaling firmly through his nose before he finally let his eyes open, his mismatched irises locking with his reflections. 

"There's a good boy," Fran cooed against his ear. At least without that blindfold he could see _her_ too. She really was a gorgeous woman, short and curvy, bearing wide, inviting hips and plush tits stuffed into a gothic looking corset, short, black cropped hair and olive skin with a spattering of pale freckles at her joints. Murdoc found himself staring at _her_ in the mirror, not himself, and when he caught her reflection's gaze, he earned a fierce grimace.

"I didn't drag this thing out here so you could ogle me, _slut_ ," Oh, he just loved it when she called him that. He stared at her like he was star-struck, and he was, but the grip on his jaw tightened up again, his head jerking slightly the the left. Murdoc could've kept gazing at her, the lovely way she filled out that jet black lingerie, but he opted not to play the brat, for once. After all, he'd been brought to the edge and back against four times by now, he was getting pretty fucking desperate. 

Of course, he didn't rectify his little transgression quick enough for his dominatrix. The crop whipped through the air, and this time he could see where she was aiming, _right at his groin._ Before the leather could strike against his most delicate bits Murdoc jolted and yelped in alarm, only to look like a massive fool when the folded leather stopped dead about an inch from his testes. He didn't relax, not with that leather so damned close. Her crop offered a few condescending little pats to his round balls, instead of the harsh smack, and that was almost just as bad. He's so sensitive at this point, even that made his tense frame twitch, a faint, strangled noise escaping him. He'd begun to let his eyes pinch shut, and when Madame caught that, the leather slapped just a _bit_ firmer against the delicate area, making Murdoc _wince_ and snap them open once again. 

"I want you to watch everything that I'm doing to you, Murdoc. If you look away for even a moment, I'll stop, and you'll get the crop. Do you understand?" 

What a horrible little game. She _knew_ how much he hated looking at himself, how much shame he harbored, but perhaps this was her perverted little way of rectifying that quirk of his. Figured, she was vain enough. Probably wanted to phase out Murdoc's protective little blindfold all together so she could show off all those sexy little outfits of hers during sessions. She was ever the exhibitionist, Murdoc knew this well. 

Again, he got lost in his thoughts and took too long to respond, so the crop smacked harshly against his thigh, making the bassist yelp and hurry to respond. 

_"Yes, mistress!"_

She smiled smugly, and this time Murdoc didn't have to imagine it, he could see that smug flash of white teeth in his periphery. 

Her heel clicked once against the floor as she stepped in closer, and in a moment her hand was around his cock once more, velvety soft palm squeezing so perfectly around his stiff length. They were well past the point of slow, torturous buildup, her wrist started pumping immediately, slick little noises sounding out as her tightly squeezed fingers worked up and down his poor abused prick. Her thumb smeared the pre that had accumulated at his flushed tip, and even that small motion was enough to get Murdoc bucking up into her grip with a pained little shout. He was so sensitive by this point any attention paid to his most sensitive spots fucking _stung_ , and he knew she was taking sick advantage of that fact. 

Murdoc's breath hissed through his tightly grit teeth. He was having a hell of a time staring at himself in that dastardly mirror when what was left of his dignity was being chiseled away by the pathetic faces he was pulling. He didn't ever want to know he could look this desperate, and now the image was planting itself in his brain, paired with mind numbing, torturous pleasure. Her hand sped up quite suddenly, and the bound man gasped, his balls tensing up, dick leaking against her pretty fingers, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"Puhh- _please_ , can I please co-" 

Her hand stopped, fingers squeezing tightly around his base, painfully so, and the crop smacked against his thigh at a bruising velocity. Murdoc shouted, his eyes snapping quickly back open, lips parting in shock. Of course, He had to keep his eyes open, how could he forget so easily? He wiggled his hips under her tense grip, his eyes flickering towards her stone-set features in the mirror like a scolded puppy seeking approval. Fran clicked her tongue at him. The pointed nail of her thumb jammed into the little ridge under his crown, not hard enough to puncture of course, Murdoc was pretty strict on his bits remaining intact, but it stung nonetheless, making the older man wince and his toes curl. 

"What do we say?" She always sounded so condescending, it drove Murdoc insane in the best way. He grimaced, but obliged her. 

"Forgive me, Mistress," His tone was completely flat and petulant, as his patience was running thin, and Fran did not like that one bit. Her nail dug in harder, drawing a sharp, painful red stripe down the center Murdoc's stiffy and pulling a pathetic whine from his throat. 

"Gahhh _fuck, fuck- _Forgive me- Forgive me, please! _Ow!_ " __

__Madame shook her head. Murdoc heaved a sigh of relief when the pin-point pressure was pulled back, but relief only lasted a moment, soon her hand was working his shaft all over again. Up and down, her wrist never seemed to tire, which was quite alarming. How much longer could this _possibly_ be dragged out? He watched her palm work him diligently, gazed at his own cock throbbing uselessly into every stroke. He knew relief wouldn't come for some time but his body was always fooled, heat pooling up in his stomach, his balls raising up- He'd stopped counting how many times she'd edged him at this point, his brain felt like it was running on autopilot, his limbs twitched and jolted with every over sensitive jolt of pleasure like he was hooked up to a car battery. He could feel his orgasm creeping up again, and he had half a mind not to warn her about it, slip one in under the wire, but even he wasn't stupid enough to think he could get away with that. _ _

__"Ahhn, close- _close_ , Mistress- Mistress _pleeeasse!_ Please, fuck, I-I can't take it- _Please let me come!_ " _ _

__He kept his eyes open, though it really did take some doing, he was so used to getting lost in the pleasure and letting his eyes close or wander however they pleased, but just for Fran, they stayed locked on himself, and through the course of this prolonged, hellish handjob he actually found himself hating the sight of himself a little less. Interesting how that had worked out. His hips bucked up into her steady grip at an increasingly more primal, uncoordinated fashion, and surprisingly, her hand didn't slow._ _

__"Hold it, darling," She leaned in close, her soft lips peppering tender little kisses against his throat and Adam's apple._ _

___Hold it?_ Like he would hold in a piss? Was she insane? He stared at her in that mirror, his brows knitting together tensely in concentration, eyelids twitching as he forced them to stay firmly open. Her hand never slowed, the wet noises never ceased, that pool in Murdoc's stomach was quickly churning into a white-hot deluge, and he absolutely needed to let _go_ if he didn't want the fiery feeling to eat him alive, he was sure of it. Still, he clamped down with everything he possibly could, gritting his teeth and swallowing thickly. _ _

__"Mistress-" He whimpered her name in a tone that no one but her ever got to hear, the pitch alone made his chest sink with shame. Fran shushed him, only moving her hand _faster_ , and as the sensations grew with no end in sight, the poor man just broke. _ _

__He felt trembly and tense and hot all over, and it was just the _pits_. Murdoc didn't want to risk any more punishment, his skin was already so sore from countless whippings, but denying himself for this long and clenching every muscle he had to try and stave off the very thing he was so desperately craving was making his whole body _ache_. He almost felt like crying- no, he _was_ crying, hot tears dripping from his wide-open eyes while he watched himself completely unravel in that damn mirror. He kicked his ankles petulantly, tugged at his restraints, but his struggling only earned the most scathing of little chuckles. That _bitch_._ _

__"Please, please, please, _please- _" It was his mantra at this point, the word didn't even sound real. His mistress had dragged things out until Murdoc was a sniveling, quivering mess under her hand, and only when she was certain her sub couldn't possibly hold back any longer, she offered a small, affirmative little hum.___ _

____"Alright. You can come,"_ _ _ _

____Oh, and it was just music to Murdoc's ears. His eyes flit from his own cock to her features in that mirror in absolute disbelief, but he wouldn't dare question the validity of her approval, if it was all a trick he would happily deal with any repercussions she dished out for him so long as it meant finally draining his balls like he'd been dying to over the past hour. It was like a dam had burst inside of him, all at once his muscles jolted, his pelvis raising high off of the table as his spine arched sharply, hips bucking up ferally into her steady palm. Once quick set of pumps later and all bets were off, with a heady, strangled cry Murdoc came in sweeping white arcs, his seed shooting farther than he'd ever seen it go, streaking the reflective surface in front of him with milky white. He'd squeezed his eyes tightly shut by this point, he couldn't help it, but thank god Fran didn't quit, pumping that trembling prick through Murdoc's thunderous orgasm, all while maintaining that beautifully stoic, almost bored expression._ _ _ _

____With his balls finally properly drained, the Satanist's hips fell firmly back against the table he was strapped to, making the leather-lined furniture creak underneath his weight. His cock was still raging stiff, and Madame's palm, while it had slowed down considerably, still worked up and down the oversensitive flesh, coaxing a few small, pitchy sounds from her sub while jerky little aftershocks rocketed through his spent form. That long tongue fell past his lips while he panted harshly for breath. _Finally._ He was starting to think she would never have mercy on him. Even after all the humiliation, it had all been so worth the torture. With his limbs tingly and resembling jelly more than flesh and bone, and the heady cocktail of endorphins pumping steadily through his skull, Murdoc was reminded yet again why he let Fran push him so hard. _ _ _ _

____She was _damn good_ at her job. _ _ _ _

____His eyes were still shut when her hand finally stopped pumping, hips giving the weakest little buck when her fingers finally pulled away from his steadily softening member._ _ _ _

____"Thank you, Mistress."_ _ _ _

____"Mm, you're very welcome, love."_ _ _ _


End file.
